1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to portable electronic devices and, more particularly, to a slide-type portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, slide-type portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. A slide-type portable electronic device is generally configured with a first body, a second body and a slide mechanism connecting the second body with the first body. A keypad is configured in the first body, and a display is configured in the second body. The second body slides over the first body via the slide mechanism, thereby opening and closing the portable electronic device.
A typical slide mechanism includes a main plate, a slide plate and two springs. The main plate is fixed to the first body and the slide plate is fixed to the second body of the sliding-type portable electronic device. Opposite ends of each spring are riveted to the main plate and the slide plate respectively. In opening the slide-type portable electronic device, the first body slides relative to the second body driven by an external force, and the springs are deformed, thereby accumulating elastic energy. When the first body reaches a predetermined position of the second body, the springs are at their most deformed position, thereby storing maximum elastic energy. The external force is removed from the first body. The first body automatically slides under an elastic force of the springs, immediately after the first body passes the predetermined position of the second body.
However, in assembly of the slide-type portable electronic device, each spring is generally riveted to the main plate and the slide plate respectively. If the springs are broken, disassembly thereof from the main plate or the slide plate is difficult, and the slide mechanism is rendered inoperable, generating high maintenance costs. In addition, friction force between the main plate and the slide plate is considerable, resulting in inconvenient operation when sliding the slide plate relative to the main plate.
Therefore, a slide-type electronic device which overcomes the described limitations is desired.